the_demons_lightfandomcom-20200214-history
The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/21 November 2018
23:50-22 PM me tkf 23:50-46 Hmph. 23:53-24 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 23:53-35 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 23:54-45 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 23:57-14 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 23:57-20 bruhs 23:57-30 Welcome, bigChase McFly. 23:57-57 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 23:57-59 Aight 23:58-05 Welcome, big The Silliest Bruh To Ever Exist. 23:58-05 Did like ye said Bob 23:58-30 Good, Savoy, many thanks to you 00:01-20 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:01-21 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:02-17 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:02-24 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:03-23 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 00:03-25 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 00:06-38 Speak, y'all. 00:06-48 Sure. 00:09-27 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 00:09-32 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 00:09-39 Hi 00:09-59 Hey Rick and Toby. 00:10-12 O/ 00:10-15 i see chase mcfly has returned from his self-exile 00:10-26 also voca ty for removing goosebumps font 00:10-49 :p 00:10-52 What goosebumps font? 00:10-59 And lol, that OWian propaganda. 00:11-16 his wiki had a font that looks like the cover of a goosebumps novel 00:11-21 Ah. 00:11-24 Fascinating. 00:12-18 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:12-20 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:13-12 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:13-12 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:13-17 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:13-24 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:13-29 i asked a while ago if the gang got out of the barn by the end of TML 00:13-31 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:13-44 They ddin't. 00:13-52 They got out at the beginning of TLO. 00:13-58 honestly TML and TLO could be one ep 00:14-05 00:14-07 the cliffhanger is the only thing seperating them 00:14-13 At the end, Melissa was jolting awake to see TDL in the horizon. 00:14-19 I like 'em being separate. 00:14-26 ^ 00:14-50 I feel like the sight of TDl is best to end TML. 00:15-03 And the Gabriel thing for TLO. 00:15-10 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:15-17 yeah okay 00:15-34 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:15-36 Theory: 00:15-39 We rename TML. 00:16-03 As now TDL is simply an object that appears at the end and does not have any revelavnce in the plot before that. 00:16-06 Althougj 00:16-20 Episodes could be named after their last line, it does make sense. 00:16-45 I think TML suits it still. 00:16-49 perhaps rename TML to "The Gang wakes up with no memories" 00:16-49 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=idoYCVLh2qI 00:17-02 I think TML could saty. 00:17-07 *Stay 00:17-21 For example, Adventure Time has an episode named after a song sang at the end of it. 00:17-28 TML is obv some sort of short feature 00:17-45 like a minimovie except that it is the first flipping episode 00:17-50 Let's restart TML. 00:17-57 Less cringey, but still an RP! 00:17-59 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 00:18-02 Nope. 00:18-19 Savannah: We're not getting into a car with some weirdo! 00:18-19 (title theme begins) "Savannah Gets Into A Car With A Stranger" 00:18-31 Seems TDL is trying to get as many episodes out of nothing as possible, to avoid being compared to as slow to EoT's fast progress 00:18-55 sad 00:19-20 Oh! OW, the font was Creepster. Not Goosebump 00:19-30 Lol 00:20-26 :p 00:20-28 silly bruhs 00:20-34 No u 00:20-37 ua silly tg 00:20-43 * u a silly tg 00:20-47 Lol 00:20-52 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 00:20-57 Damn chase. 00:21-12 I'm back 00:21-32 Hi back! I'm Voca! 00:21-37 Lol 00:21-58 THought you were Tboy. 00:22-03 *Tpny 00:22-06 *Toby 00:23-11 bigTboy, Tpny/big wtf 00:23-19 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 00:23-42 EoT been around for four months, has six completed episodes 00:23-42 The current TDL RP has been around for around a year or so, has five completed episodes 00:23-45 Korra, fite me 00:24-21 We are doing better off than TDL 00:24-27 Fite me like a man! 00:24-31 Lol 00:24-49 And soon enough, EoT shall have 7 completed episodes 00:25-00 K 00:25-43 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 00:27-18 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:27-54 Correct 00:27-57 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:28-37 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 00:30-23 I truly cannot wait for Episode 6 to be completely fixed so it can continue. 00:30-44 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 00:30-59 Hey, Mess! 00:31-05 hi 00:31-15 Welcome, MoH. 00:32-32 Bobby 00:32-37 Reply to episode 7 00:32-42 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 00:32-49 Messy 00:32-55 Reply to episode 6 00:33-16 Steven, I was thinking, what if we made pages for episodes early and every reply given to the RP thread we update the episode page, that would get rid off the hassle of manually copy pasting each reply into a newly made page 00:33-26 Is it ready yet? 00:33-36 I was copying Steven, sadly. 00:33-37 It's not read yet. 00:33-39 *ready 00:34-06 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:34-06 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:34-15 I have all the succeeding replies saved. 00:34-48 Now, let us get back to editing. :) 00:35-29 In this new context, "Fascinating, absoultely fascinating" does not work. 00:35-43 Dippy fucken lied to us. 00:35-52 How? 00:36-03 He still ain't back. 00:36-08 Dippy said he would be back yesterdae 00:36-29 You see Loud? Bring her in. 00:36-31 We were deceived, lied to, scammed! 00:36-54 @Bob Hartington, sounds good man 00:37-04 Just edit his reply to be a logical reaction to Warren's statement. :) 00:37-09 That sounds like a pretty good idea Bob. 00:37-16 Thanks 00:37-29 Welcome mate 00:37-32 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 00:37-57 Once this is done, then we get started on the cyberpunk roleplay 00:38-03 Cyberpunk? 00:38-32 A genre of science fiction that takes place in a dystopian future 00:39-14 We could get started on the Cyberpunk anytime you would like 00:42-14 Brb, dinner 00:46-38 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 00:46-40 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 00:48-02 Hart needs to reply to ADD!!!!!!1 00:48-11 Reply to it, BH. 00:48-37 Fine! Since Dippy is nevah comin' back 00:48-47 I shall reply after I finish my work on the EoT Ep6 page 00:48-52 About damn time! 00:48-57 Fine 00:49-09 A n g e r y Messenger :c 00:50-18 c="red" Flamin red hot angery moh 00:51-39 And crazy TG. :) 00:56-31 Did someone say a n g e r y ? ? 00:56-40 Okay 00:56-56 @Bob Hartington, I guess we could do the first two episodes of that now 00:57-02 Just to get a good start on it 00:57-34 Ya know, just to help ourselves get a good sense of direction 00:57-47 I need more people to add to TDL island so I shall add the s (hot) /s Regina George 00:58-41 Show pictures of all of TDL Island now. :) 00:59-36 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 00:59-38 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PirVtiJuvDs 00:59-40 Of course, yes Savoy 00:59-40 Of the established characters in your cyberpunk RP may I have? 00:59-42 Yay! 00:59-45 Dippy is back! 00:59-54 Why is my username purple? 00:59-55 *which may I 00:59-58 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:00-18 Get Dippy to revise his RP replies. 01:00-25 @dippy join add! ;( 01:00-36 Oh boy, I knew I screwed up.. 01:00-43 Bobby? 01:00-59 Now why am I purple? 01:01-18 Dunno lass 01:01-20 Bcuz we chose the colors and I picked it :) 01:01-31 But you can change it in > gadgets 01:01-36 Well, change it back. 01:01-36 Yer nametag donut look purple to me 01:01-39 It looks black 01:01-49 and enable the customcolors 01:01-50 Purple is one of the most manly colors I presume 01:01-54 and it will change it back 01:02-01 Lemme see 01:02-08 I got two Scottish twins 01:02-17 Who's idea was this? 01:02-34 ?? 01:02-37 The proposal by Rick was finally put into action, Dippy 01:02-55 Seems TKF is just wakin' up. 01:02-57 Umm...veto? 01:03-11 Too late. 01:03-11 Was supported a long time ago, yes. 01:03-16 It truly is fun to wake up at random times. 01:03-20 Lol 01:03-31 @Bob Hartington, I got the Campbell twins 01:03-46 What. 01:03-47 The. 01:03-49 Fu- 01:03-51 Don't laught at me, TG. ; - ; 01:03-56 Only ONE reply since I was gone? 01:03-57 *laugh 01:04-00 I was Willy Campbell :) 01:04-09 Yeh bruh. 01:04-09 Lately we've been working on fixing past replies. 01:04-11 Oh, and they have an older brother who is an officer enforcing a corrupt settlement's laws 01:04-15 So the actual RP is on hokd. 01:04-17 *hold 01:04-20 Fuck this! 01:04-25 Too late, I replied. 01:04-32 Let's check, bruhs. 01:04-46 I assume you are free for 5 months now? 01:04-49 Finley and Harris Campbell are the twins 01:05-06 Hang on, gotta eat guys. Bai 01:05-07 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 01:05-13 Yes. 01:05-21 And now you are not free for 5 months now. 01:05-27 Because I rule this with an iron fist! 01:05-35 How did the exams go? 01:05-38 silly bruh 01:05-42 Yeh how'd they go? 01:05-56 Good, shite, good. 01:06-05 ADD and TDL have grown over the past few weeks, Dippy 01:07-35 Now, idiots! Tell me what to do! 01:07-43 Huh??? 01:07-45 Do on what! 01:07-54 Reply to TDL, ADD, s EoT 01:07-58 Well, you said something about reply overhaulling. 01:08-04 Bob. 01:08-11 I have ADbH/bD. :p 01:08-12 Oh yeah. We're going from reply to reply re-working them. 01:08-33 Currently we're wondering how to rework this reply: (Give me a minute). 01:08-34 I know how to improve mine. 01:08-36 A TDL-ADD-EoT crossover has been made in the ADD discussions also 01:08-39 Sure, Dippy 01:08-41 Kick me out of the RP. :p 01:09-13 https://thekorrafanatic.wikia.com/wiki/User:TheKorraFanatic/ESB Here's a list of administrator shit to do on ESB, btw. 01:09-35 Dippy was saved from the demotion :) 01:09-44 Saved Dippy myself :) 01:10-10 Bob, your signature violates ESB policy. 01:10-25 Years ago, Dippy 01:11-08 Alright, Jorra, I did the redirects. 01:11-25 https://the-demons-light.wikia.com/d/p/3287928419647650841/r/3287928419647651249 01:11-25 Currently reworking this reply, I suggest re-reading the ones above to figure out what we already fixed. 01:11-25 And thanks! 01:11-33 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 01:11-34 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 01:12-11 *screams* 01:13-16 screm 01:13-37 Too much work alresdy! 01:13-56 screm cuz tg is ugly. 01:13-57 Sure, Dippy. 01:14-02 ;-; 01:14-12 Our yeh boi is on MHR 01:14-20 To quote Mrs. Puff, I can't wait until my retirement. 01:14-24 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:14-25 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:14-35 I, myself, was like this Sunday. 01:14-35 Even got extremely annoyed because everyone was AFK at some point. Was bizzare. 01:14-49 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:14-55 Jack lives?! 01:15-00 Ye. 01:15-02 I live? 01:15-04 Welcome, Messenger of Heaven. 01:15-14 I thought I was dead too, Mess. 01:15-32 You freakin' scammed us 01:15-39 What?! 01:15-42 scammed 01:15-43 But- 01:15-46 scammed 01:15-48 (money) (cash) 01:16-00 I was dead for 20 days! 01:16-09 I know! 01:16-14 That's forever in TDL years. 01:16-22 And not even so much as a welcome back? >:/ 01:16-26 Most people are written off as dead after 3 days. 01:16-32 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:16-33 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:16-36 I had to handle ADD and eventually Hart started helping me because I didn't have help! 01:16-49 But I said I was doing exams on TDL. 01:16-51 Welcome back from the dead you scammer 01:17-02 Also, I have some redirects to delete if you want them, Dippy. 01:17-02 (On ESB) 01:17-02 Will DM them if ye want. 01:17-18 Can I just unprotect mainspace pages? 01:17-45 TKF no understand. 01:17-52 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 01:18-02 You told me to mass unprotect semi-protects. 01:18-11 Now my leg is numb, nice. 01:18-11 Welcome, Octopus Wizard. 01:18-20 hi 01:18-36 Mess! 01:18-44 Your brother is making me a slave! 01:18-48 Also, you scammed us! 01:19-09 I ain't makin' you a slave! 01:19-31 This will help you, YIS. 01:19-31 Will make you seem active on ESB again. I spent these past 20 days finding these tasks for you. ;( 01:19-45 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 01:20-18 http://www.un.org/en/udhrbook/pdf/udhr_booklet_en_web.pdf And I will use this as the UN Human Rights Charter's Article 4 states "No one shall be held in slavery or servitude". 01:20-35 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 01:21-09 omg tkf is making dippy a slave omg 01:21-13 not appropret 01:21-20 omg im gonna attacc tg 01:21-26 that is vary rude what u just said 01:21-28 /me knocks u silly 01:21-44 I'm gonna use this charter for any human rights violation you guys commit against me. 01:21-53 Fascinatin' 01:21-56 I should use that for Korra, too. 01:22-01 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:22-03 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:22-08 Why? ; - ; 01:22-18 bc u a bully bruh ; - ; 01:22-31 ; - ; 01:22-34 Omg korra attacced me in dm omh 01:22-37 *omg 01:22-39 Seems I attacked in DM. 01:22-48 "Ello, mates. 01:22-54 'Ello, mate. 01:24-07 I have made an audition tape. 01:24-24 okay 01:24-54 Damn, Dippy is doing work. 01:24-55 And I got a Patreon. 01:24-59 Dippy becoming a voice actor for SBSP I presume 01:25-05 Jolly. 01:25-06 No. 01:25-14 And I don't know if I am gonna be accepted yet. 01:25-24 What did you audition for? 01:25-41 Auditions, a glorious thing. 01:25-52 A YouTube series. 01:26-13 Link us this YT series 01:26-17 BTW, I will give you sneak peaks of my future videos if you pay me on Patreon. 01:26-29 How about I just link my audition? 01:26-35 I presume Dippy will be voicing an anime guy in this YT series? 01:26-36 Sure. 01:26-39 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W6FLuDqmiUM Per Calculon. 01:27-15 Good thing TDL isn't live-action, or Dippy would-npe, not going to say it. 01:27-26 Would what? 01:27-35 You ARE gonna say it. 01:27-41 Have to give up Savannah, of course. 01:27-50 Oh really? 01:28-01 I mean, 01:28-12 Okay, that's cool i guess. 01:28-14 Bob Hartington: 01:28-14 Yes 01:28-14 The horse in the window, Cocopuff 01:28-14 Cocopuff2018: 01:28-14 wat 01:28-14 01:28-15 If you don't want too go for it. 01:28-26 ANother average day on FANDOM 01:29-52 Jorra, I'm done. 01:30-41 @TKF plz reply ;( 01:30-46 @MoH plz reply ;( 01:30-55 @BH/OW plz reply ;( 01:31-01 Savannah needs more life like replies 01:31-07 Agreed. 01:31-25 A good start. Now, elaborate and tell me what to do. 01:31-28 Are you up to the challenge, BSFG? 01:31-41 Well, duh. I just said so. 01:31-50 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 01:31-52 just make her talk as if its something she would be doing if this was happening irl 01:32-02 I'm back 01:32-04 Bobby 01:32-15 @Bob, you ready to start man? 01:32-35 Yes 01:32-45 I mean the other rp 01:32-50 The cate saver 01:32-57 Of course 01:33-00 You already seemed to have fixed my replies but I'll continue to scroll. 01:33-22 Alright 01:33-23 Edit the "Fascinating," Savannah said. "Absolutely fascinating" into a reaction to Warren explaining the demons. 01:33-27 You make the wiki lad 01:33-30 I can't do it meself 01:33-32 You're a mod, you can do it, Jack. 01:33-42 JAck 01:33-58 Absolutely fascinating? 01:34-01 Have you seen GTAT narrated by MB? 01:34-24 Currently we're still working on Warren's reply. 01:34-28 Melissa looked at Richard suddenly distrusting remembering what happened the last time someone offered to take them somewhere. "Um.. No offense but I would prefer if we didn't run off with a stranger again. But thank you for the offer." 01:34-43 Gordon takes a tumble renarrated by Michael Brandon, naturally accompanied by the new score from HiT 01:34-54 Mess, 01:34-54 Where is said reply again? 01:35-02 You just rujined the whole plot of the episode. 01:35-11 It was supposed to lead into SA appearing. 01:35-12 https://the-demons-light.wikia.com/d/p/3287928419647650841/r/3287928419647651249 This one. 01:35-16 I didn't actually 01:35-26 Let's not tell users they "ruin" things though. 01:35-30 And then Rick explains TDL to them. 01:35-43 *Richard 01:35-51 it is stupid for her to just randomly agree to go with a stranger given what they just went through 01:35-53 But it never said fascinating. 01:35-57 Bobby? 01:36-10 one it is stupid two it doesn't fit her 01:36-14 Already made the wikis days ago 01:36-17 Still, 01:36-23 http://prntscr.com/lkxsyf 01:36-23 Discusson on this reply! 01:36-24 Even linked it to you 01:36-24 We did have an idea all set out. 01:36-27 I agree. I should remove it. 01:36-41 Simply edit the Warren portion. 01:36-42 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 01:36-50 chase its an idea it is molded until it is correct 01:36-59 now we can still do it but with morelife 01:36-59 We're going to analyze the whole reply, CMF. 01:37-04 Part of teamwork, YIS. 01:37-10 and less like we are reading a script (even though we are) 01:37-15 I suppose we could always explain the backstory of TML and meet SA some otehr time. 01:37-16 Oh, I didn't see it 01:37-24 Resend me the link 01:37-44 Maybe that reply can stay as is. 01:37-55 Just add "deciding to stray from the topic o demons, 01:38-00 *Of 01:38-08 Wouldn't really fit. 01:38-09 Hi, Q. 01:38-14 Hi 01:38-24 What do you opt Warren says next? 01:38-25 @Bob Hartington, resend me the link in a PM 01:38-52 Has anyone here seen Loonatics Unleashed? 01:38-52 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 01:38-56 PM me, Savoy PMs aren't workin for me RN 01:39-08 O/ 01:39-10 warren should say "john wick needs your help" 01:39-30 I agree 01:39-30 Now, chaps. 01:39-34 Did you miss me? 01:39-37 yeh 01:39-40 I bet it was incomplete without me. 01:39-57 I see 01:39-57 Maybe "Of course they exist! We even have our quartz to help keep them out at night as our main electrical source and trading tool, to insure they never invade us. 01:39-58 Alright 01:40-38 Seems like throwing quartz in, YIS. 01:40-46 Perhaps we should pause the discussion for a point so South can joiN? 01:40-48 *join 01:40-53 Sadly, 01:40-57 Why are quartz needed? 01:41-02 It was already mentioned in those crystals. 01:41-06 Mess, 01:41-34 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 01:41-35 Honestly it was just an add in that can be removed 01:41-36 Brb. 01:41-40 Crystals are what give the city electricy, and will also promt Savannah to leave wqWarren;s house. 01:41-53 Why would Savannah leave Warren's house otehrwise? 01:41-54 I know what the city runs off of 01:41-58 I wrote it 01:42-08 Crystals are made of quartz, YIS. 01:42-17 I may need some RP classes. 01:42-20 Guys, don't reply to the actual RP yet please. 01:42-20 Due to the current rewriting, any reply at the bottom could need a rewrite when we get to them. 01:42-25 Quartz is what makes it called the City of Silver Lights 01:42-29 the crystals come from the mines of Silvia 01:42-38 Sorry. 01:42-43 I did half an hour ago. 01:42-47 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 01:42-48 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 01:42-53 No need to be sorry, was just making sure we were all on the same page. 01:43-36 Demons need a weakness. 01:43-39 So do angels. 01:44-11 the crystals are pure 01:44-22 And we need a reason as to why Silivia repels the demons. 01:44-27 they give off light as well as protection to the city 01:44-30 Crytsals are all made of quartz. 01:44-42 No they are not 01:44-49 Yes, they are. 01:44-50 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 01:44-55 that's not something that should be added that's just dumb 01:45-27 In common lore demons are repelled by pure objects 01:45-28 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 01:45-54 Crystals that give the city its light also protects it 01:46-44 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 01:46-53 I have finally returned. 01:46-54 o/ 01:47-23 thing is 01:47-36 Brb. 01:48-58 the Quartz don't need to be in the RP because we don't need so many know it all shit that keeps throwing off the rps making it need editing 01:49-13 he should just simply explain what demons are and that's it 01:49-43 if the crystals have to be explained it can be saved for later when we have a better idea of how we want to use the crystals 01:50-46 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 01:50-48 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 01:50-51 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 01:50-52 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 01:50-55 Quartz was already mentioned to make the city glow, and that's a good spot for it. I agree that we don't really need to keep forcing it into the RP. 01:50-55 But that means we'll need to purge half a dozen replies, including how Melissa and Savannah met. 01:50-59 So, tell me, 01:51-01 I have returned 01:51-07 I see Jack is here. And I see that he recently replied to the RP. 01:51-11 wb Steven! o/ 01:51-13 bShould we go ahead and purge every reply of that arc undernearth where we are? 01:51-14 I love how Chase leaves whenever someone dislikes his RP ideas 01:51-23 Er...? Maybe not just yet. 01:51-24 *underneath 01:51-27 did he actually do that again 01:51-27 Yea man 01:51-32 He did, OW. 01:51-34 Was epic. 01:51-39 ping for typo >:C 01:51-46 Jack is back. 01:51-51 TG. >:C 01:51-58 TKF. >:C 01:51-58 Indeed he is. 01:52-00 koa is on 01:52-02 I can see that. 01:52-02 Do not purge the RP! 01:52-04 > Demons need a weakness. 01:52-04 how about being weapons 01:52-11 just stab or shoot em and they die 01:52-27 maybe they're a bit more durable than a human but invincible nah 01:52-30 exactly I hate the whole quartz idea 01:52-45 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:52-47 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:52-48 Wasn't the intention to go through each reply and make improvements to them? 01:52-48 Literally every other reply is connected to the quartz, MoH. 01:52-48 Including how Savannah and Melissa remet, if we're going to throw that out, then it's best to purge the next replies in that arc to start anew instead of editing. 01:52-49 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:52-58 Read the past convo, CS65. :P 01:53-04 The weakness is Quartz 01:53-05 Okay. 01:53-14 we can still throw it out and edit those replies to be something else 01:53-15 maybe demons just don't like quartz because they're allergic 01:53-16 Maybe there was a change of plan. 01:53-32 Yeah, it will even longer to rewrite a brand new plot instead of just creating a new plot. 01:53-37 True, Octopus 01:53-38 *take even 01:53-56 So we are deleting replies to make the space? 01:53-56 thing is 01:54-04 Korra do you like the idea of Quartz? 01:54-14 who cares korra is replaceable 01:54-19 A bit, yeah. 01:54-19 Not that it should be forced onto the RP. 01:54-26 We agreed on Quartz, lmfao! 01:54-27 Korra, look at humble koa lmfao 01:54-30 It does make sense for the quartz to make the city clow/ward off demons. 01:54-32 Okay. 01:54-33 True 01:54-36 *glow 01:54-45 But I don't think we should force onto the RP as Chase has done. 01:54-49 Bobby 01:54-55 The one mention of it earlier should be good, imo. 01:55-03 well I guess 01:55-26 What is your idea for it though? 01:55-27 i don't like it but if everyone wants it sure but at least rp it in a way that's not so........ bad 01:55-34 Since you don't like quartz, what do you think? 01:55-35 If we're going to purge replies, I do think we should still keep the deleted replies as a reference in case we want to improve on those same ideas. 01:55-47 Sky is blue, I suppose. 01:55-51 So how many replies were done so far? 01:55-53 well I was sort've connecting it with old lores about demons 01:55-55 admins can view deleted replies 01:55-59 They can. 01:56-02 Played O***V*** then headed to bed 01:56-07 As can discussion mods. 01:56-07 O**w*** 01:56-14 Overwatch. 01:56-17 Kk 01:56-40 Who's ya main, SF? :) 01:56-40 Mercy again? 01:56-49 i wanted to connect old war about demons by having Xeren want to overthrow god but you freezy wouldn't let me 01:56-54 *old lore 01:56-58 Sure. Now how many replies were done so far? 01:57-07 Those that can't view the deleted replies could simply ask someone who could view them to view them for them. 01:57-07 Still on that one. 01:57-30 yes syde that how it works 01:57-55 Wazzup 01:58-02 Wassup 01:58-09 >:C 01:58-15 Lmfao, few were done 01:58-25 Look, 01:58-31 Still on that one CMF "Do you have friends? :)" reply. 01:58-36 In old times it was believed that pure objects could not be touched by impure such as demons when i made the idea about the crystals they were formed deep in mines and fueled the city but not only did they give the city light but created a sort've shield a demon couldn't get through i had thought of making a lore that the crystals were believed to have been formed by an angel that had made it as a way for humans to have protection against the demon's during the great war 01:58-39 but 01:58-46 We have to either delete the next Arc to make space or include it in the five spaces 01:58-47 :) 01:58-49 I'm suggesting that we keep the old replies as a reference in case we later decide that they can be inserted into our new replies, if we don't have any new ideas that work better. 01:58-53 it does seem dumb 01:58-55 Hmm. 01:58-56 Angels hate humans, though. 01:58-57 sooooo 01:59-00 not well 01:59-02 South, 01:59-08 they were original made to protect humans 01:59-23 thus our eden plot 01:59-26 Eden* 01:59-29 I honestly think we should purge all the replies in that arc under "Do you have friends?". 01:59-29 Instead of us limiting ourselves to those replies, we'll have the chance to recreate. 01:59-54 Jorra! 01:59-58 Dippy! 02:00-02 Dan asked why I unprotected his userpage. 02:00-03 well not the stuff between Richard and Melissa right? 02:00-16 Yes, that too. 02:00-18 Wait. 02:00-23 Was that a different arc? 02:00-29 There is only one solution....... 02:00-31 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 02:00-39 Have them continue their Arc on the bottom.... 02:00-40 Tell him it was because the page was semi-protected and ESB is already limited to autoconfirmed users. @Jack 02:00-43 Number the arcs..... 02:00-47 So semi-protection is useless on that wiki. 02:01-21 We're going to have to delete the rest of the Savannah arc and part of the Melissa arc. Because we're going to have to rework how they meet if it's no longer around Quartz. 02:01-23 Done. 02:01-24 We all good with this? 02:01-27 Yep. 02:01-35 I don't see why not. 02:01-38 Sounds alright to me. 02:01-39 MoH? 02:01-48 Can you go to your arc and decide which part we should delete? 02:02-16 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 02:02-20 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 02:02-22 i guess just delete up to where they ran into Savannah 02:03-28 Dippy, ESB Discord please. 02:03-30 And alright. 02:04-06 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:04-11 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:04-18 This'll be interesting. 02:04-37 Seems I will go Big Mod the RP now. 02:04-47 hmph 02:05-15 Don't monkey this up, simply continue the convo. 02:05-29 We will soon reload the RP to find that multiple threads have been deleted. 02:05-38 Refresh the page. 02:06-46 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:06-48 whomst was the "SA" chase mentioned earlier 02:06-54 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:07-12 Savannah Anoethite I assume 02:07-43 Currently deleting replies. 02:08-02 > "Um.. No offense but I would prefer if we didn't run off with a stranger again. But thank you for the offer." 02:08-02 people are actually responding to my terrible dialouge flip 02:08-22 That about to be gone. 02:09-16 So... You kids wanna go to my lab? 02:09-31 Is there a reason the Jacob reply was reported? 02:10-03 > Maybe "Of course they exist! We even have our quartz to help keep them out at night as our main electrical source and trading tool, to insure they never invade us. 02:10-03 okay i'm responding to someone who threw a tantrum and left awhile ago but this sentence very bad yes 02:10-11 yeah because its bad 02:10-39 Kittynator 02:10-39 Al Gore was a nut 02:10-41 (facepalm) 02:10-45 Do you want it deleted? 02:10-49 True, Q. 02:10-50 @korra i've never really liked jacob's reply, it's always felt forced and out of place and also yet another meanwhile which we need to get rid of 02:10-58 Like what does that have to do with the current convo other than it's the same name used in a different context? 02:10-59 yeah delet it 02:11-10 Literally nothing, Q. 02:11-10 It's what he does. 02:11-17 yakob shall be introduced another time, sadly 02:11-57 Alright, I purged it. 02:11-57 It's not yet time to return to RPing though. As we still need to rework Warren's last reply, the CMF-Provost arc, and see if anything should be changed about RS-MD. 02:12-21 Alrighty. 02:12-25 Yeh, I Big Modded that. (cool) 02:12-33 YEh bruhs 02:12-35 *Yeh 02:12-43 \o 02:12-53 \o 02:13-15 So does that mean that arc has been taken out of that part of the episode, and be rewritten in a later part of the episode? 02:13-18 \o 02:13-28 "yeh i ban him, i ban him" - korra 02:13-36 It would make sense, now that I ask that. 02:13-44 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 02:13-50 https://the-demons-light.wikia.com/d/p/3287928419647650841/r/3287928419647651249 Let's rework this part. (cool) 02:13-55 Brb. 02:13-55 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:13-59 Since the whole "we should do everything in order" practice. 02:14-39 Yeh, CS65. 02:14-50 Interesting. 02:15-10 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:15-19 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:15-42 Koa is acting out again also Hart unban me on MHR i don't like having bans on wikis 02:15-47 One arc being sliced out of an earlier part of the episode, redone more or less from the ground up and then being added at what would currently be the bottom of the thread. 02:15-56 Please ask that in PM though, MoH. 02:16-01 cant PM 02:16-07 Hart cant PM either 02:16-08 As we tell Toby, cross-wiki drama isn't supposed to be mentioned on main. 02:16-10 Then use ADD! 02:16-15 Then we can't do anything about it. 02:16-17 Damn it! 02:16-17 Look, report the bug. 02:16-19 Hart aint there! 02:16-23 Hey, Syde, did ya like my new YTP? :p 02:16-24 . 02:16-28 Do it NOW. 02:16-29 Haven't seen it yet. 02:16-32 I reported it 02:16-35 k 02:16-36 they are ignoring me 02:16-37 Hmph. 02:16-51 also Syde 02:16-51 Well, I guess you might be out of luck then. 02:16-54 Hart is admin there 02:16-55 Yeah? 02:16-58 I know. 02:17-17 But my point was that it still should be discussed somewhere other than here. 02:17-24 i cant PM click contribs kick or ban lolol 02:17-38 that's been driving me nuts on ADD 02:17-41 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:17-46 What about DM on Discord? 02:18-02 idk his discord since that him leaving thing 02:18-07 Hmph. 02:18-16 Oh darn. 02:18-26 Still - 02:18-26 We know there is an issue. Just please don't discuss cross-wiki drama on main. If needed, simply create a group PM with Hart and Syde BOT. 02:18-43 Why Syde BOT? lol. 02:18-54 Because it's a bot and wouldn't be someone else in on their conversation. 02:19-05 I guess so. 02:19-06 And since they can't PM the regular way, a group PM + the bot would work well. 02:19-24 ig 02:21-00 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:21-20 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:21-30 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:21-50 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:21-55 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:21-58 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:22-16 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:22-17 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:22-48 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 02:22-49 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 02:23-12 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:23-14 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:23-17 TGggg. 02:23-29 TKFffff 02:23-37 Check Syde's server. : p 02:24-08 Let's check :) 02:24-55 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 02:24-59 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:25-01 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:25-02 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:25-17 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:25-19 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 02:25-26 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 02:25-51 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 02:25-54 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 02:25-57 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:25-58 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:26-03 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:26-21 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:26-33 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:26-34 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 02:26-35 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:27-42 Nothing was done today as expectedected! 02:27-45 Expected 02:27-46 :) 02:28-00 The RP was purged! 02:28-29 That is something. 02:28-43 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 02:28-49 wb Bobby! o/ 02:29-02 Purged after 7+ hours 02:29-05 :) 02:29-10 And this CMF storming out shit is becoming a meme. 02:29-14 It has been happening since Sunday. 02:29-17 Which was only done because of the conclusion of a discussion yesterday :) 02:29-19 Hmph. 02:29-23 Nothing was done 02:29-31 I am truly glad the roleplat was purged. :) 02:29-32 He's done it daily since Sunday! 02:29-50 Savannah Dawn a sword and helmet 02:29-52 L 02:30-43 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:30-47 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:31-53 Alright. Some of us will be here when you get back. 02:32-10 Seems I pinged CMF. 02:33-05 I feel you should apologize for what you did...... 02:33-09 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 02:33-12 We did nothin' wrong. 02:33-18 He been doing this since Sunday. 02:33-22 It didn't begin yesterday. 02:33-31 I'm back 02:33-32 He fled Sunday morning during RP discussion as well. 02:33-39 Welcome, Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy. 02:33-40 Yeah. 02:33-44 wb Steven! o/ 02:34-19 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 02:34-33 I presume you need Bobby? 02:35-14 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 02:35-15 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 02:35-15 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 02:35-29 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 02:35-32 Aye 02:35-39 Where is he? 02:36-03 Right 'ere 02:36-19 Noice 02:36-36 I need you to make the thread for me. It wouldn't let me do it on the laptop. 02:36-54 O' course 02:37-27 Alright, and I am talking for the cybercates wiki 02:37-55 Yes 02:38-14 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 02:42-02 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:43-01 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 02:43-20 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 02:48-13 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 02:48-14 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 02:48-14 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:48-39 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:51-10 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 02:51-13 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:51-40 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 02:51-41 wb Rick! o/ 02:51-43 Nice 02:51-46 And Steven! o/ 02:51-55 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:53-48 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:54-24 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 02:54-53 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:55-25 wb Korra and Toby! o/ 02:55-45 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:55-55 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 02:56-06 Did Steven see PM 02:56-28 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:56-33 I was about to ask where korra was and poof! There he is! He must of thought that i was wondering where he was at. Lol 02:56-58 lol. 02:56-58 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:57-00 >:3 02:57-02 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 02:57-03 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 02:57-58 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:58-12 night tdl o/ 02:58-22 wb korra 02:58-24 bye tg 02:58-28 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 02:58-41 Day tdl 02:58-43 While i was typing that, he left then rejoined.......Doorspamming!!! Korra! Quit doorspamming!! 03:00-00 No response. 03:00-02 bruhs 03:00-07 What? 03:00-08 I see TG left. 03:00-11 K 03:00-14 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 03:00-18 Yep. 03:01-04 Brb 03:01-27 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 03:01-55 Voca has returned! 03:02-41 Korra 03:02-50 What? 03:03-13 Did u see my 1 comment? 03:03-20 1st* 03:03-26 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 03:03-30 AJ Cook is hot. ; - ; 03:03-38 . . . 03:03-41 No 03:03-45 Al Jazeera Cook? :P 03:03-49 Why? She's hot. 03:03-51 Nope, Dippy! 03:04-06 bruhs 03:04-24 You said that in staff-chat. Why? 03:04-31 Answer my question, weeb! 03:04-36 Meme/bored. 03:04-39 I'm not a weeb. 03:04-43 And what question? 03:04-44 Lol 03:04-53 (facepalm) 03:05-22 Yes 03:05-26 lol. 03:05-29 I think I saw the PM 03:05-37 Did u see my 1st comment that syde laughed at? 03:05-50 @korra the weea 03:05-51 Bobby? 03:05-56 Weeb* 03:05-56 Stevey 03:06-10 I am thinkin of a viable reply 03:06-26 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:06-31 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:06-31 Brb 03:06-50 Okay 03:07-03 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 03:07-12 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 03:07-22 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 03:07-38 Korra! 03:07-48 Answer me! 03:07-59 Holy fuck. 03:08-31 He might be busy. Either that or he's lagging again. 03:09-12 He could have answered me when he said bruhs 03:09-26 Responded* 03:09-27 True, I guess. 03:09-33 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 03:09-34 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 03:09-34 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 03:09-34 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 03:09-34 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 03:09-34 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 03:09-39 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 03:09-58 Yes, I saw it. 03:10-02 Bob? 03:10-02 Was a regular comment. 03:10-18 "Tell me what to reply with" Savoy 03:10-26 You weeb 03:10-34 U late 03:10-39 Lemme see, be one of his employees 03:10-41 Hmph 03:11-08 Or an NRA member. 03:11-19 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:11-26 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:11-43 Run into his office and tell him that the NRA one another court case and shall start on that state immediately 03:12-51 My pfp is a bunch of ones and zeros. 03:13-11 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 03:14-27 Done, Savoy 03:16-54 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 03:17-00 Noice lad 03:17-09 ~ GhostTaffy has joined the chat ~ 03:17-19 yo yo yo whats good 03:17-22 ah fuck 03:17-25 Welcome, GhostTaffy. 03:17-25 this is the wrong wiki 03:17-32 Lol 03:17-34 Sure. 03:17-40 google autocomplete will be the death of me 03:17-59 Pffffffft! 03:18-05 Alright lad, me reply be made 03:18-09 Hey Taffy! o/ 03:18-10 ~ GhostTaffy has left the chat ~ 03:18-35 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 03:20-29 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 03:21-02 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 03:21-03 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 03:21-34 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 03:21-51 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 03:22-00 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 03:25-16 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 03:26-42 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:26-57 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:28-36 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:29-16 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:29-21 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:30-00 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:30-45 Delete it, SF. 03:34-21 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:34-22 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:34-40 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 03:34-46 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:35-10 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 03:35-11 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:35-18 ?? 03:35-58 Huh 03:36-02 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 03:36-25 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:36-34 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:37-17 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:38-16 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:38-46 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:41-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:41-40 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 03:44-50 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 03:45-03 Guess Bob not be there, eh. 03:45-18 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:45-33 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 03:45-41 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:46-36 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 03:49-19 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 03:50-00 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 03:50-02 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 03:50-32 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 03:50-38 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 03:51-08 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 03:51-18 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 03:51-48 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 03:51-50 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 03:52-20 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 03:54-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:54-56 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:55-26 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:55-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:57-06 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:57-24 Woah. I do not believe I've ever heard thunder that loud before. 03:57-56 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 03:58-03 lol 03:58-07 Looks like everyone left 03:58-18 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:58-25 Welcome, TheKorraFanatic. 03:58-37 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:59-10 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:59-58 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:00-04 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:00-35 Yep.